carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitch
This is a building list of currently recognized glitches in the ''Carnivores'' series. General See-through Objects Glitch Sometimes, you will be able to see through objects such as mountains and corpses. A possible cause could be game lag, or model problems. Trophy Room Glitch Sometimes, the Trophy Room will not show the weapons you killed the animal with on the trophy's data. Fleeing Herbivores Glitch This may not be a glitch. When herbivores are running away from you, there is a chance that they will U-turn and run towards you, often going very close to you, in the opposite direction from that of its first escaping attempt. Possible Explanation: The dinosaur may have encountered an obstacle in their path and, instead of trying to run through it all day, turn around and find a different route to flee. Cave Roof Glitch Hunters will fall through cave ceilings even though ammunition and possibly animals can't. Apparently cave roofs were programmed without Hunter Collision but with Ammunition and Animal Collision. Typos Although the Dinopedia spells the misspelled animals' names correctly, the misspelled names on the Hunt Menu and the Binocular data remain incorrect. This suggests a developer oversite. Carnivores Coming soon! ''Carnivores 2'' Coming soon! Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Hyper Leg Glitch Note: This glitch only occurs in the IOS version, not the Android one. If you are on top of a steep mountain (so steep it's only possible to get up there via Relocate) and a carnivore is trying to kill you, their legs will "go hyper" in their attempt to climb the mountain. This is the most noticeable with the Tyrannosaurus. Observer Mode Amargasaurus Glitch In Observer Mode, Amargasaurs can detect the Hunter at its normal range, as opposed to all of the other herbivores' close Observer Mode detection range. Volcano T-Rex Glitch If a Tyrannosaurus is big enough, it may be able to enter Mount Ravan's volcano. How to reproduce: First, you relocate to directly south of the volcano. Then, in the five seconds of preparation, shoot a large T-Rex (15t + recommended). When you relocate there, stand on the volcano and wait for the T-Rex to come. When it does, it should get into the lava. Possible Explanation: The volcano might have been programmed with an invisible wall to prevent animals only from entering. However, since large T-Rexes have a lot of climbing power, they might be able to get over the wall (see Hyper Leg Glitch). Amargasaurus Hearing Glitch Amargasaurs have significantly lower hearing than what you will imagine "Average Hearing" to be. This may be an oversite by the developers. Aquatic Herbivore Glitch Herbivores can occasionally spawn underwater. This makes them impossible to kill, as you cannot shoot through water. If you swim too close to one, it will run away, occasionally running off a map. Mountain Climber Ceratosaurus Glitch If you relocate onto a mountain then lure a large Ceratosaurus to you, there's a chance that it will walk up the mountain with absolutely unrealistic ease, while staying horizontal. Carnivores Ice Age Bear Hostility Glitch This may not be a glitch. Bears are hardly dangerous and will only attack if the Hunter is extremely close to it when it senses him. Carnivores: Ice Age Bear Hostility Glitch See Section: Carnivores: Ice Age Literally Dry Nodus Lake Glitch The water in the Ice Pits in Dry Nodus Lake will sometimes disappear and will not reappear until the hunter walks a few metres. This glitch does not exist in the PC version. ''Carnivores Cityscape'' Coming soon! Category:Miscellaneous